Camp Rock 3 Batlle of The Hearts part 4
by xXLifeIsABitch
Summary: Part 4 of the continuation of the CR3 series.


**Awkward Night**

As Mitchie nuzzled her face into Shane's chest, Shane felt a heavy thudding in his chest where his heart was pounding like a train on railroad tracks. Mitchie curved her eyebrows at the feeling and suddenly giggled when she felt a bulge on her leg. Shane looked down embarrassingly but pretended like he had no idea what was so funny, "What? Why are you laughing?" He chuckled nervously.

"Shane, that's not your junk on my leg is it?"

He sat up and went to the edge of the bed, "Why would you think that?"

"Well if it wasn't that then it must be the but fairy sticking its nose in my-

"Ok, ok it was me, could you just shut up about the whole butt fairy thing?"

"You could've told me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about….one time when my brother was sleeping in my his-

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!"

"But I haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"La la la not listening." He sung childishly covering his ears with both index fingers.

"Fine then I guess someone doesn't want to get lucky tonight." Mitchie rolled her eyes to one side.

"Say what?" Shane unclogged his ears.

"Ha! Got ya!"

"Don't joke about things like that Mitch, you know how much I want you." He pouted with both his eyes and lips.

"Well, sorry. I heard you got an upgrade on your cabin, any small refrigerators. Knowing you some alcohol."

"Hey, first of all it was after camp and I missed you."

"So you decide to get wasted instead of calling me? I called you everyday, emailed you, even yelled at your agent for not trying hard enough to try to get a hold of you."

"Ok…so maybe alcohol helped relax me on crazy days and when I was seeing crazy people?"

"Seeing?" Mitchie turned around from the fridge.

"Well uh yea….during meetings with the record label." He smiled grimly.

"You know smile grimly when you aren't telling the truth?"

"What did you expect me to do Mitchie?"

"Try to get a hold of me, come find me, or at least wait until we would meet up again at camp. But you didn't, did you? How many girls have you gone out with huh?"

"I don't know. 3?"

"It's been a whole year! Don't lie to me Shane!"

"Who keeps track of how many girls they date?"

"Apparently somebody that doesn't want to get or give someone else that really cares about them an STD."

"WHAT? I would never do that to you! How could you-

"I don't want to hear it." Mitchie pointed a finger and laughed sarcastically, "Oh, I know what this is all about."

"Do tell." Shane looked awfully confused.

"It's because I don't want to get intimate isn't it?"

"Oh my gosh Mitchie! Why does everything always have to be about you?"

"You can't blame for knowing the facts and being upset. Let's not forget that a few years ago you were all into yourself and took the sound of my voice to make you fall in love."

"And your lies make me see what kind of fake you really are."

"Something's never change."

"Including you.."

"Don't try to pin this all on me Shane when it's you that screwed up."

"You're acting like I'm the only one in this relationship who has a problem when it's you that needs to get your ego straight. You may be right about the waiting and the intimacy parts, but I have been humble enough to wait so that we can continue on with the one relationship I do believe was ever meant to be."

At that point in the conversation, Mitchie had nothing else left to say, Shane either, he instead walks out of the cabin and decides to spend the rest of the night in the woods. With all the anger built up in his body, Shane decides to get revenge on Mitchie and walks back to the cabin where Mitchie is fast asleep on the bed. Perfect. What a perfect opportunity for Shane to take, he decides to grab some orange juice from the fridge and mixes it with some ibuprofen and Vodka. As Mitchie moans as a sign that she has awoken, Shane picks up the drink and walks over to the bedside taking a seat on a chair nearby. Mitchie sits up on an edge of the bed and sighs, "Shane….I'm sorry. I realize how hard it was for you to be without me and I'm sure you tried to reach me as best as you could with your career and all that maybe you did need to take the edge off with some alcohol and a few dates. I understand that, I also get why you would want to get intimate. We've been together for years now, technically. I shouldn't have been hard on you. I love you."

Shane was now speechless and sat there with his eyes widened, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Well you shouldn't." She walked over and saw the glass, "Is that OJ? I am so parched." She quickly grabbed the glass.

"No, Mitchie wait!"

Mitchie quickly chugged down the orange juice and tried catching her breath from the gigantic gulp, "What?" She asked finally catching her breath.

"I was just going to say that uh….the OJ wasn't fresh from the fridge. I left it out and forgot to put it back in the fridge." He smiled.

"Room temperature is fine too." Mitchie felt her head as the room in her vision began to turn and spin.

"Are you ok?"

Mitchie giggled, "I'm feeling very honky dory."

"Honky dory? Isn't that like country…like Hannah Montana kind of country?"

"Oh yea….I…I loved that movie so much…..why'd it ever get cancelled again?"

"It was a show….they had a movie….last time I checked you can't cancel a movie….and to answer that last question, it reached its end like many good shows do."

"What? You have some kind of crush on her that you have to go stalk her flexography and stuff. Last time I checked she was dating that bad boy Jesse guy."

"And she went off to college and revealed her secret."

"YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

"Hannah-uh Mitchie relax!"

"Don't call me Mitchie…call me…lucky loo."

"Ok, fine lucky loo…I think you should go to bed now."

"And why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because your drunk, high, making a fool of yourself-

"How could I make a fool of myself if there's nobody here?"

"Fine then just the first two and-

"Oh, you talk too much. Come here cowboy and pucker up." She tugged him by the collar and brought him towards the bed.

"Mitchie…your making a huge mistake."

"I told you to call me lucky loo, this lucky loo and you are going to get lucky tonight."

Knowing it was wrong, Shane continued anyways. After all this was his fantasy and the reason why he had cheated on Mitchie the whole time they were apart. Though somehow, somewhere deep inside Shane pictured this moment to be different…special for both of them. What would he do in the morning when she would wake up and would possibly, hopefully not remember a single thing that happened? Stay tuned for the continuation of Camp Rock 3: Battle of The Hearts.

Review and put in your input on what you like and what you would like to see more of. Naitlyn will be returning in the next part so don't worry, and some songs will definitely be squeezed in! Thanks for your support everyone! Lots of love!

~Naya


End file.
